Even in Death
by WritersLove
Summary: Gaara and Kimiko are married and they have a 3 year old son. One night, they start to feel that they haven't had sex in a long time. GaaraxOC GaaraOC LEMON.


Even In Death. Gaara Lemon

**GaaraxOC**

Gaara is from the anime 'Naruto'. I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Kimiko. Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto.

**Info: Kimiko and Gaara are 25.**

Note: This is from an old series of mine from , I managed to track it down and copy and paste it to this. I renamed it to 'Live to the Fullest.'

* * *

**Even In Death**

** -- **

After long hours in the office, Gaara started to feel agitated. He only had a few papers to finish and then he would finally be together with his wife. He's been busy with paper work, while Kimiko was busy with their son.

Gaara knew of his wife's... sexual needs and she knew of his. It's been about 3 months since they last had sex. He was worried that Kimiko might go far enough to relief her need by going to some other man, but she objected to that thought and said that the only man that was allowed to touch her was him, so he was happy.

They made a deal, today, June 27, he would tell the elders that he was going to take one day break and after much persuading, he was able, Kimiko would make Temari baby-sit her son with her husband. The final thing they needed was to get Gaara's other sibling, Kankuro out of the house. So, Gaara made another deal with the bartender and made the manager hire strippers and have a 30 off beers and all alcohol, and the bartender would get to have. Once he told the news to his brother, he ''made like a banana and split'' or in other words, ran like his life depended on it, to the bar.

With the last stomp of the stamp, he grinned and quickly threw off his robe and rushed to his house.

He opened the door and quickly locked it. He walked up the stairs quickly and noticed the floor of the hall leading to his room was covered in rose pedals.

Kimiko must have been getting ready for this.

He opened the door and found the most beautiful and seductive thing in the world.

Kimko was lying on the bed, her elbows supported her back up and she was wearing a small black lace bra and panty. Her legs were spread and it slightly showed her core. Gaara immediately got hard and quickly walked forward towards his smirking angel and pushed her down. He started to kiss her fiercely. He bit her bottom lip and her lips parted and his slick tongue played with hers. His hands roamed her body and he groped her ass and she giggled in the kiss.

He sat up and slowly started kissing down her neck to her collarbone and towards her breast. He kissed around it, and slowly pulled the cup down to show the hard peaked slightly dark nipple. He lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing her by doing this slowly. She arched her back high off the bed and Gaara took this chance and slid his hands behind her, still licking her nipple, and took the bra off and threw it to a random place. He then took one of her breast and covered it with his mouth, running his tongue over her already rock-hard nipple.

"Gaara!" Kimiko moaned. He started to suck on her breast, moving his head back and forth.

A sudden aching awakened between Kimiko's legs. Her womanhood was wet and it sunk through her panties. She moaned and shifted around slightly.

The aching was getting worse as Gaara continued his foreplay with her breast.

She grabbed Gaara's hand and put it against her wet underwear. Gaara smirked at her and slowly took her panties off and revealed her neatly trimmed sex.

Kimiko grabbed Gaara's hair and moaned loudly as he shoved 3 fingers inside of her.

He started to pump them in and out of her. To her disappointment, Gaara took out his fingers.

She groaned in protest but yelped when she felt something warm slide against her clit.

She arched her back off the bed making a bridge as Gaara continued to lick her wet sex. Gaara's tongue danced around against her clit as Kimiko moaned. Gaara's tongue went lower until it entered her and rubbed against her walls.

Kimiko screamed in pleasure and tightly closer her eyes.

"Oh God... Deeper!" She moaned, and gripped his hair, pushing his head further against her womanhood.

Gaara grabbed her thighs and spread them wider, giver more access to her. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her.

He managed to undress himself while he was still licking Kimiko's womanhood, only pausing once or twice, and he was left with his boxers. His fingers slowly inched their way to her sex and started to rub her clit. Kimiko screamed his name in awe as he continued his ministration.

His eyes slowly opened and he stared her juicy red cunt and he started getting harder. He opened his mouth and covered her entire womanhood and started to suck on it, licking it every-so-often.

He reached up and grabbed her breast and squeezed it roughly, tweaking the hard nipples with his fingers.

A bubbly feeling came on her stomach and Kimiko knew she was going to come. Gaara felt Kimiko's walls tighten and he knew what was happening. He then stopped sucking, only to stick his tongue inside of her again and he felt her walls tighten around his tongue.

"Gaara!" Kimiko screamed as she spilled her white liquid all over his tongue.

Gaara lapped up all of her cum and crawled up to her and stared into her barely opened eyes. He watched her chest rose up and down and her eyes stare back at his. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his mouth where a bit of her cum was leaking out. She pushed her head up and licked the cum off his face and stuck her tongue inside of his mouth, tasting herself, getting her even more hornier. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him over to his back him over, taking control.

She sensually kissed his chest, running her tongue over his nipple and slowly went down to the rim of his boxers where she saw a small tent. She nuzzled her face against it, making the tent grow bigger and harder. She smirked and slowly peeled the boxers off. Her eyes widened slightly when he was fully revealed but she didn't hesitate to do something she never did before in her life. She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of Gaara's manhood. Gaara arched his back slightly. She smirked, liking the reaction. She then continued to like the tip, sending him to a craze.

"Please." Gaara moaned out. She chuckled, she knew what he was talking about and opened her mouth wider and put the head inside of her mouth and started to suck on the head only. He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips toward her mouth. She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and in the corner of his slightly open mouth, a smile line of saliva slid down. She smirked slightly and licked the slit.

Pre-cum escaped and Kimiko licked it up. She then put his whole shaft in her mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down. She could feel him pulsating. Gaara grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head more towards his cock, making her slightly gag on him, but she didn't mind. She scraped her teeth against his long shaft and he arched his back further off the bed, moaning loudly. Her left hand started playing with one of his sacks and he moaned loudly.

She could feel him tremble under her and suddenly, his cum shot out of his manhood and straight to her mouth. She licked it up, despite the salty taste and nibbled at him one last time before sitting up and looking up and looked at him panting.

Gaara managed to pin her to the bed and they stared at each other. He looked at her questioningly, was he able to?

She nodded and smiled at Gaara. "Fuck me senseless."  
Gaara grinned and slammed into her. She moaned loudly and almost immediately cummed, but held her ground.

"You've..." She gasped when he hit her soft spot quickly, "grown... Bigger!"

"You're so... tight... Oh, fuck..." Gaara gasped.

Kimiko gripped Gaara's shoulders tightly as he slammed into her mercilessly. A blush found it's way to Kimiko's cheeks and a coat of sweat appeared on the two.

Kimiko closed her eyes in pleasure and her mouth was slightly open, letting moans and groans escape her lips. Her head arched back and Gaara leaned down and licked her throat, sucking on it, making her moan louder.

Sweat trailed down Gaara's lean abs and he grunted each time he thrusted into her.

His hands gripped her thighs and spread them further, holding them with his arms as he rested his hands on the bed, gripping the blanket.

Kimiko reached down towards her woman hood and rubbed her clit slightly. He saw her hand in the corner of his eye and grinned, he took her hand away, and replaced it with his own and aimed chakra to it rubbed her clit, sending a pleasurable pulsating feeling through her body. She arched her back further off the bed; when it came to sex with Gaara, she was amazingly flexible. He pounded into her mercilessly and they both moaned loudly.

She groaned as he kept hitting her secret spot again and again, making her go crazy.

"Faster Gaara!" She moaned. He went faster.

The bed moved with them, making screeching noises against the floor. Kimiko bounced up and down slightly. He enjoyed the view, watching Kimiko's full plump breast bounce up and down and the view of the moonlight shining against her sweat covered skin and her full lips mouthing his name and moaning it out loud.

Kimiko felt a bubbling feeling, similar to the one before but much stronger. She moaned loudly.

She felt her climax coming, hard.

Thank God for sound proof rooms or else their anyone could have heard them.

She screamed Gaara's name in pure bliss as she came. It was so pleasurable that she couldn't think straight. She practically passed out for a second because it was so intense. Gaara went faster than before, using her cum so he could pump in and out quicker.

Kimiko was still recovering from her climax and she stared straight into Gaara's closed eyes and knew from his facial expression when he went faster that he was also on the verge of a strong climax.

With one final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside of her like a rocket taking off. He yelled out Kimiko's name and panted loudly.

With all his strength, Gaara slowly got out of her, leaving a small line of cum connecting both their sexes. He collapsed beside Kimiko and groaned happily from feeling Kimiko wrap her arms and legs around him.

They were both panting hard and they both had sweat cover their bodies. Gaara turned his head around and stared at Kimiko's flushed face. She stared back and smiled softly.

"You... Really... did keep... your promise.. when I said... 'Fuck... me senseless..." She panted.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around he nude body. "Of course... I'd... never miss a... a chance... to.. Fuck my wife... senseless..."

She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest, closed her eyes. "Sleepy..." She moaned.

Gaara ran his fingers through her silk hair, "Sleep then… I'll be.. here… forever…"  
"Gaara..." She murmured before falling in a deep sleep, soon followed by her lover.


End file.
